Naruto : The Absorber
by TheShitIsRealMen
Summary: Le pouvoir absolu corrompt absolument. Il a un pouvoir absolu , va t-il pouvoir allez outre cette corruption? Si il ne le fait pas , ce monde remplie de guerre , de sang et de trahison va disparaitre. Va t-il pouvoir le faire? Cette histoire est notée M , vous êtes prévenue. STRONG Naruto or maybe a little OP. IN ADOPTION , PM ME
1. Chapter 1 : Un changement majeur

**Helloooooo ! C'est encore moi ! The shit is reeeaaal men !**

 **Avertissement : Je possède pas Naruto ou Naruto Shippuden , c'est Masashi Kishimoto qui a crée ce magnifique monde. Malheureusement , je ne fais qu'utiliser humblement son chef d'œuvre.**

 **Avertissement 2 : C'est notée M , besoin de développé plus? Insulte non retenues , sang , mort de caractère , changement de comportement de certains caractères , trahison brutale , manipulation d'enfant,sexes implicites ou explicites, abus injustifiées envers des enfants et adultes sans défenses. Et j'en passes. Vous êtes prévenue.**

 **Je préfère juste clarifier cela.**

 **Commentez! Je veux avoir votre avis (constructif si possible). Bon? Mauvais? Acceptable. Dîtes le moi.**

 **Bref ! Place à l'histoire!**

* * *

Naruto serra les dents alors qu'il sauta sur son adversaire avec ardeur. Son adversaire , Momochi Zabuza , est un genre d'ennemi qui peut le battre avec un bras et encore sans même essayer. Cependant c'est surtout le genre de personne qui te sous-estimera la plupart du temps , un comportement qui va probablement être la chute de ce gars.

Il atterrit à quelques centimètres de l'homme avant de se rendre compte que ce gars marche sur l'eau et que lui , ne sait pas le faire. Il envoya désespérément du chakra dans ses pieds pour éviter de tomber tête la première dans la rivière. Miraculeusement cela a marché et il réussit à s'équilibrer maladroitement.

Cependant le problème est qu'il n'a pas un bon de contrôle de chakra , résultant à une perte de chakra astronomique juste pour rester sur l'eau. Sachant qu'il lui reste peu de temps avant qu'il ne meurt d'épuisement de chakra si il continue ainsi , il sauta à Zabuza avec sa main tendu. Ensuite il se passa une chose étonnante : quand sa main se connecta :sa reverse de chakra augmenta de façon exponentielle et il sentit ses bobines de chakra brûlés d'effort pour pouvoir contenir tout le chakra. .

 _ **Je veux son chakra...Absorbe tout son chakra , TOUT!**_

Une voix gutturale et étrange lui donna des indications. Sentant qu'il n'a pas d'autre option , il fit comme on lui dit. Il mit sa main sur la tête de Zabuza avant d'imaginer le chakra de Zabuza être absorbé dans son corps. Imaginant que son chakra fut sien , se l'appropriant. Il sentit son chakra entrait et changer le sien. Son chakra se transforma.

Il cria de douleur alors que ses genoux s'affaissent instantanément , comme si son corps ne peut pas supporter toute cette énergie. Il absorba le chakra de l'homme alors qu'il sentit que son propre chakra assimila le sien , mutant dans le processus. Ses cheveux s'hérissèrent, ressemblant presque à un porc-épic. Ils se sont également assombrit , passant d'un jaune très clair à un jaune yeux brillèrent avant de s'assombrir , passant d'un bleu très clair à un bleu foncés. Des muscles qu'il ne savait autrefois même pas existé, se contractèrent. Une douleur insoutenable le remplit.

La chose la plus inquiétante est ce qui est... l'état de Zabuza. IL n'était plus , comment dire... Vivant? Son teint autrefois bronzée devient extrêmement pâle, ses cheveux de couleurs noirs sont maintenant d'un blanc cassé et ce qui était autrefois des muscles se sont remplacés par une musculature squelettique. Les yeux autrefois démoniaques sont maintenant vides de toute émotion et ses joues autrefois musclées sont maintenant aussi sèches qu'une abricot.

En somme Zabuza Momochi , Ex Puissant Démon de la Brume , ressemble désormais à un légume.

Pendant ce temps , il sentit également que son chakra devient beaucoup plus dense et ses bobines de chakra en subirent les conséquences. Surchargés de chakra qu'il ne possède pas à la base , ses bobines n'ont pas supporter ce choc. Son réseaux de chakra essaya tant bien que mal de réparer les dégâts. La seule façon qu'il soit en vie est à cause de la bête qui est en lui.

Regardant maintenant un Zabuza vidé de chakra , tenant à peine sur ses pieds, il regarda avec choc son chakra se stabiliser. Il put d'ailleurs se rééquilibrer sans problème sur l'eau. Il se tourna donc vers Zabuza et le souleva à une main avec telle aisance qu'il se demanda d'où vient cette force. Sa force a tellement augmenté que ce fut ridicule , comme si la force qu'il avait avant était presque risible.

Il envoya un coup de poing sans y mettre toute sa force vers l'homme , observant avec choc l'homme se contracter de douleur au coup qu'il a reçue.

«Naruto?» Il se tourna vers son Sensei qui le regardait bizarrement «Bon écoute on parlera de cela plus tard car on a une mission à finir» Il se retenue de lui crier dessus pour s'être fait attrapé aussi facilement «Lâche Zabuza , je vais en finir avec lui. Vas te reposer , tu l'as bien mérité» Il jeta l'homme sans ménagement sur la rive , qui est maintenant adossé à un arbre.

Kakashi acquiesça d'approbation alors qu'il sortit un Kunai et le jeta rapidement à la tête de l'homme. Le résultat? Un bruit écœurant plus tard, Zabuza est mort avec un Kunai implanté dans son crâne.

Kakashi soupira alors qu'il se détendit sachant que l'ennemi est neutralisé. Il s'avança vers son élève qui a subit une transformation.

«Naruto» la personne concernée se tourna vers son professeur avec inquiétude «J'ai dépensé tout mon chakra pour mon Sharingan et pour pouvoir respirer dans la prison d'eau alors il faudra que tu...» Il ne put finir avant qu'il ne tombe dans l'inconscience.

Naruto accourut vers son Sensei alors qu'il l'attrapa avant de le mettre sur son dos. Il accourut vers la rive avant de se diriger vers son équipe sachant que son Sensei a besoin de soin et surtout de repos pour récupérer. Il courut mais se rendit trop tard qu'il courut _trop vite_ pour pouvoir ralentir et s'aplatit sur un arbre , littéralement. Sa vitesse avait-il tant augmenté elle aussi?

Il entendit le bruit de pas avant qu'il n'aperçut ses coéquipiers et Tazuna accourant vers lui. L'inquiétude est clairement inscrit sur le visage de Tazuna alors que ses coéquipiers étaient beaucoup plus préoccupés par leur Sensei pour s'occuper de lui , sachant qu'il n'est pas très apprécié par ses pairs. Cependant sachant que son épuisement est clairement visible , il ne passa pas inaperçu très longtemps.

«Naruto.. Ça va?» La question hésitante venait de Sakura.

«Oui , oui. Tout va bien , un peu de repose et cela ir..» Il ne put finir quoique ce soit alors qu'il dû esquiver par réflexe un Senbon en glace le visant lui et son sensei.

Se tendant à l'approche imminente d'un possible ennemie , il fut sceptique lorsqu'il vit l'utilisateur de ce Senbon. Un jeune homme ou une jeune femme (qui peut vraiment savoir avec ce masque?) qui porte un kimono à manches longues bleues. Le jeune homme ou la jeune femme possède une silhouette très efféminés (sûrement une femme donc) avec des cheveux noires très lisses. Ses poings sont serrés et il sentit une haine visible venir de cette personne. Son KI (Killer Intent) est incroyable.

Attends. Comment a t-il pu sentir son KI?

Secouant la tête , il fit un geste apaisant : «Qui es-tu? Que veux tu étranger? Nous ne te voulons pas de mal»

La personne masquée elle ne semble pas vraiment l'écouter , préférant sortir d'autres Senbon. Il sentit également que la zone devient de plus en plus froid.

Naruto se tendit , se préparant à un combat. Il perdit rapidement patience «Je ne répéterais pas une autre fois! Qui es-tu? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici étranger?!»

La température autour d'eux est maintenant proche de 0 degré et Naruto retient un frisson de peur quand il aperçut la lueur que son adversaire produisit. Une aura un peu démoniaque se composa autour d'elle et une forme d'un démon en glace se forma autour de la personne.

Il ne put réagir à temps avec son Sensei sur le dos alors que Sasuke créa des Handseals , préparant une technique de feu puissante. Sachant ce qu'on son coéquipier à en tête , il sait que son idée ne sera pas assez bonne pour stopper leur adversaire. Il vit Sasuke finir ses Handseals et avant qu'il ne put le prévenir , son coéquipier inspira et cracha une grande boule de feu vers son adversaire.

« **KATON : GREAT FIREBALL JUTSU»** Une boule de feu de 3m de long et de large sortit de la bouche de son coéquipier et son adversaire ne sourcilla même pas , pas qu'il puisse voir si il l'a fait avec son masque.

La boule de feu est à quelques centimètres de la personne cependant elle ne bougea qu'à la dernière seconde. Elle bougea son bras gauche et avec un effort minimale , envoya une vague de glace vers la boule de feu. D'une façon déconcertante , la boule de feu se glaça littéralement , ne laissant plus qu'une boule de glace remplit d'un feu affaiblit.

Un silence complet remplit la clairière. Ce que vient de faire cette personne part à l'encontre de tout principe scientifique que l'académie leur a appris. Comment peut on glacer du feu? Est-ce même possible?

Sachant que cette personne peut être trop dangereuse pour la mission , il déposa son Sensei doucement à terre et d'un bond, sauta sur son ennemi avec l'intention d'en finir avec lui le plus vite possible. Son ennemi , malgré sa vitesse amélioré , le vit à des centaines de kilomètres et attrapa son bras tendue avec une facilité déconcertante. Il frappa d'un coup de poing Naruto qui s'envola directement vers son Sensei , son corps maintenant paralysé.

Secouant la douleur évidente qu'un simple coup peut lui faire , il regarda son adversaire avec des yeux flous. Apparemment il n'a pas tardé à détruire son équipe avec une facilité toujours aussi dé personne masquée enleva son masque et il regarda maintenant le visage découvert avec un choc.

Visage anguleux , lèvres pulpeuses et de beaux yeux noisettes. Une jeune femme d'à peu près son âge , magnifique , si innocente. Dommage qu'elle soit son ennemie car elle était vraiment magnifique. Dommage également que son visage innocent soit maintenant remplie de haine , de haine envers lui. Il frissonna , il n'a jamais aimé ce genre de regard. Le regard de haine. Ce regard que tout le monde lui a donnée.

Il serra des dents de colère. Il n'aime pas qu'on le regarde ainsi.

 _ **Prend son chakra. Prend le.**_

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de sauter vers cette personne avec une rapidité accrue. Il tendit la main vers cette jeune femme et avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quelque chose...

 _ **Oui... OUI! PREND LE CE CHAKRA!**_

Il absorba son chakra .

La température autrefois descendu en dessous de zéro , remonta en flèche et bientôt tout revient à la normale. Naruto en revanche n'allait vraiment pas bien. Ses bobines maintenant sont en train de brûlés et gelés en même temps. Une sensation très bizarre. Ses cheveux s'assombrirent et sont passés d'un blond sombre à un orange clair. Le teint de sa peau devient très pale, ressemblant presque à un fantôme.

Une couche de glace se forma sur le côté droit de mon corps mon corps , montant de ce pied droite et petit à petit à sa joue droite. Sachant que cela n'était pas bon signe. Il accéléra le transfert de chakra , sachant très bien qu'une mauvais manipulation pourrait lui coûter sa vie. Il grogna de douleur et d'effort , criant d'effort. Ses nerfs se glacèrent et toutes ses veines furent visibles , une couleur bleue claire très étrange traversant ses nerfs. Son chakra se modifia pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, s'habituant à la sensation du nouveau chakra entrant.

Il cria une dernière fois avant qu'il sentit que tout le chakra de cette femme fut vidé. Il sentit la couche de glace être absorbé et ses veines revirent à la couleur normale , revenant à la normale. Il haleta alors que ses genoux le lâchèrent , reprenant également un souffle qu'il ne savait pas qu'il a autrefois tenu.

Il regarda les regards inquiets de Tazuna et de ses coéquipiers. Jamais ils ne l'ont regardés comme cela. Autrefois c'était ou de la haine , ou du dégoût ou de l'indifférence. D'une certaine manière , cela le rendit heureux de les voir inquiets pour lui.

Il se tourna vers la femme en espérant qu'elle soit encore en vie. Le spectacle fut horrible : ses cheveux noirs sont devenues blancs pures, ses yeux sont devenues sans pupilles et tout son corps fut amaigrit à un point où c'est un miracle si cette jeune femme survit.

Il tendit sa main vers son cou , essayant de chercher n'importe quelle indice lui prouvant qu'elle est encore en vie mais en vain. Il regarda maintenant avec horreur ce qu'il a fait , l'innocente femme ayant payé un sacrifice qu'elle n'aurait pas dû avoir à faire.

Il sentit sa tête battre à plein régime , ne comprenant pas ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Un trop plein d'information remplit son esprit et il s'évanouit.

* * *

 **Gouttes..Gouttes..Gouttes..**

«Raaaghh! Ferme la! Stupide fuite d'eau!» Dit le roux avant qu'il ne se rendit compte qu'il était dans une zone inconnu.

Se levant avec empressement , il regarda autour de lui avec confusion. C'était littéralement un égout éclairé , il sait ce qu'est un égout puisqu'il a dû en utiliser plusieurs pour s'échapper à des foules de villageois stupides.

«Enculé de villageois et leurs folie fanatique» Grommela Naruto avant qu'il n'entendit un rire assourdissant.

« **Bien , bien , bien. Qu'est ce que nous avons là... Mon petit geôlier , qu'est ce qui me vaut se plaisir?» Demanda une voix puissante et inconnu.  
**

Il se tourna vers la dîtes voix et se trouva nez à nez avec un renard à neufs queues dans une cage géante. Il ne put s'empêcher de blaguer.

«Bien j'étais curieux d'une gentil et petite voix qui me demandais d'absorber le chakra de Zabuza et de l'autre damme ... Je me suis dis , pourquoi pas?» Dit innocemment Naruto.

Kyuubi grogna de colère **«Ne joues pas avec moi garçon , qu'est ce que tu veux? Tu t'es enfin rendu compte que j'existais?»**

Naruto haussa les épaules «Je me suis évanouit d'épuisement , probablement après avoir absorbé le chakra de cette jeune femme... (il frissonna en se rappelant du corps inerte de la femme sur le sol). Tu sais comment je l'ai fais toi?»

L'entité démoniaque siffla innocemment **«J'aurais peut être une vague idée»** Il reprit rapidement «Tu le sauras seulement si tu me libères. Tu n'as qu'enlever ce stupide sceau»

Naruto le regarda avec humour «Comme si! Tch. Je te libères et je meurs dans le processus. D'autres idées foutu renard?»

Kyuubi rit sournoisement avant de reprendre son sérieux **«Bien , finit les âneries. J'ai une proposition , si tu veux bien l'écouter»**

La curiosité piqua Naruto alors qu'il lui répondit «Bien? Qu'est ce que ''le Grand et Puissant Démon à Neufs queues'' (notés l'ironisme flagrante) veut me proposer moi à un humble humain?»

Kyuubi rit haut et fort **«HAHAHA! Tu es vraiment le meilleur gamin» Il reprit rapidement son calme «Bien , je vais te donner du pouvoir si tu me permet de sortir de ce sceau. Je peux améliorer tes sens à un très grand degré et je peux également te rendre plus fort , plus endurant , avec une guérison plus rapide. Je peux te rendre plus musclé , plus rapide , plus fort»**

Naruto le regarda avec incroyance «Ah ouais? Et tu vas faire cela comment sans me tuer renard stupide?»

Kyuubi le regarda comme si il était un idiot **«Tu as un pouvoir qui te permet d'absorber le chakra. Je suis une entité fais de chakra. Tu absorbes mon chakra et moi je ré-apparaîtrai plus tard. Cependant tu ne pourra pas avoir accès à mon chakra car ton frêle petit corps d'humain stupide ne peux pas supporter la grandeur de mon Yokai (Énergie démoniaque). Tes bobines seront cependant beaucoup plus dense et ton chakra très fort , absurdement fort, tu arriveras sûrement mieux à contrôler ton chakra d'ailleurs»**

Sa proposition fut tentante mais... « Quel est le piège?»

 **Kyuubi sourit «Bien c'est peu un processus très dangereux. De plus , je ne l'ai jamais testé. Cela peut être autant très fructueux ou autant... ça va nous tuer tout les deux. Cependnat pas besoin de ce concentrer sur cette partie inutile. La question : as tu les couilles de le faire gamin?»**

Naruto regarda Kyuubi avec défi «Amène le vieux renard fou!»

Naruto se déplaça vers le Kyuubi et , avec une patte sur la jambe du Kyuubi , commença le processus d' aura rouge sombre entoura Naruto alors qu'il crier de douleur pur.

Naruto cria encore et encore alors que ses veines prirent une couleur rouge très sombre et ses moustaches s'accentuèrent.

Le chakra du Kyuubi filtra de plus en plus dans le corps de Naruto alors que la personne concernée absorba tout ce qu'il put avec un crie d'agonie. Une lueur amusée se dessina sur le visage du Kyuubi , appréciant la douleur sur le visage de Naruto.

 **''Cette idiot humain pensant que cela allait être facile d'absorber mon chakra. Il a déjà fait le quart cependant ce qui est impressionnant qu'il est pu survivre jusque là'' Pensa le grand Renard alors qu'il sentit la vie le quittait petit à petit.**

Quelque chose cliqua en lui , un souvenir des temps anciens.

* * *

 _ **Flashback No Jutsu.**_

 _«Un jour mes enfants , il y aura un enfant qui vous libérera de votre fardeau. Un jour arrivera où, tu Kurama , parlera avec cette enfant pour pouvoir rétablir la paix dans ce monde. La guerre se profile mes enfants et vous allez encore devoir attendre , j'en suis désolé mais il va falloir que vous soyez patient. Un jour viendra j'en suis sûr , un jour viendra où ce jeune homme nous aidera tous»_

 _ **Fin Flashback No Jutsu**_

* * *

C'est ce jour. Il l'a su dès qu'il a vu l'enfant. Son heure approche et il va enfin pouvoir se reposer loin de tout ses stupides humains et loin de tout ses problèmes.

 **«Naruto» Grogna Kyuubi ,** l'enfant le regarda entre la douleur et l'effort **«Tu m'as libérés d'un grand fardeau. Et je vais te demander une seule et dernière chose»** Naruto le regarda maintenant avec toute son attention **«Tu dois libérer mes frères de leurs fardeaux comme tu l'as fais avec moi , absorbe leur chakra et permet leur de vivre en paix»**

Naruto ne sait pas exactement de quoi le vieux renard parle mais il sait que cela avait l'air important alors il fit ce que pense être juste «Promis , je le ferais Kyuubi. Et je ne reviens jamais sur une promesse!»

Kyuubi sourit et dans un éclair blanc , tout le paysage s'effondra. Le paysage fut détruit et Kyuubi relâcha un soupir de soulagement alors qu'il sentit sa conscience enfin en paix.

 **«Merci , Naruto..»**

* * *

Naruto se releva avec un halètement sourd alors qu'il vérifie si tout ses membres sont en places. Il fut soulagé quelques secondes , un soulagement qui fut de courte durée. Tout son corps est enfermée dans un plâtre , ses membres complètement paralysée.

Il jura alors qu'il comprit que ça allait être tellement pénible de pouvoir se remettre en forme , facteur de guérison ou pas.

* * *

 **Alors qu'est ce que vous pensez? Sympa? Naze? Complètement farfelue? Peut être que ça l'est.**

 **Je ne sais pas comment cette histoire va allez et je vous préviens que c'est juste une histoire en parallèle pour éviter de faire un surplus de l'histoire principale : The Warrior. Il est peu probable que j'y met beaucoup de mis à jour.**

 **C'est un peu un Crack Fic parce que l'échelle de puissance n'est pas du tout respectée. Bien sûr Naruto va devoir faire face à la réhabilitation , va devoir recommencer à apprendre toute les bases , apprendre à ré-utiliser tout son chakra car il est complètement foiré (absorption du Kyuubi). Son facteur de guérison sera très fort mais en ce moment ces propres cellules font face à la destruction massive du Kyuubi.**

 **D'où vient l'idée? Simple , transferts horizontaux. C'est un mécanisme génétiques permettant à la diversification du vivant , une espèce prend certains gènes architectes et avantageux d'autres espèces environnants pour les intégrer dans leur propre séquences d'ADN (c'est juste une explication simple , je ne suis pas un expert) et donc je me suis dis que Naruto pourrait faire cela mais avec le chakra.**

 **Alors oui le Kyuubi délire c'est juste fou mais il n'y a pas que des avantages et les avantages ne sont pas si anodins que l'on peut le croire (oui j'ai placé anodin dans une phrase , et donc?): Il a un facteur de guérison digne d'un Namekian , devenue plus rapide et plus fort , a certaines autres capacités qui pourront être très intéressantes mais je ne vais pas tout dévoilé.**

 **Je voulais enlever le Kyuubi et les autres Bijuus sans enlever tout leur intérêt. Beaucoup trop d'écrivains prend les Bijuus comme des power-ups insensés pour d'autres personnages. Moi je lie une bonne explication (enfin j'espère, c'est assez vague oui) avec un power-up réglé: Il n'aura pas une vitesse supérieur à Jonin , une force écrasante d'une Tsunade ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'est beaucoup plus compliqué et vous ferrez au fur à mesure.**

 **BREF! Commentez et posez moi des questions sur ce qui vous intrigue , vous a dérangé ou autres. Je fais cette histoire beaucoup moins organisé que la première car je veux essayer d'y mettre vraiment beaucoup d'émotion dans The Warrior. Ici c'est juste un peu de détente avec beaucoup de baston et des scènes … voilà.**

 **Je vous dis à plus et portez vous bien!**

 **Peace.**


	2. The end

The shit is reaaaaal meeeen ! Qui connaît vraiment la réf ici?

Bon bref , on est pas ici pour parlé de mon pseudo. Cela m'avait l'air juste très stylé.

Cette histoire a été inspirée par plusieurs choses : Un l'histoire «A different jutsu» de Alky Uchiha93. Une histoire SUBLIME. Allé la voir. Oui , c'est un ordre.

La deuxième est le personnage que beaucoup connaisse Buu , j'avais une bonne idée sur cela avec un mélange de génétique et de l'histoire d'Alky Uchiha93.

Dernièrement : Dérive génétique. Tout ceux qui ont étudiés cela auront peut être compris. La dérive génétique est un est un processus dans lequel un organisme intègre du matériel génétique provenant d'un autre organisme sans en être le descendant. Le parallèle ici? Bah Naruto intègre du chakra ou lieu du matériel génétique d'un autre organisme sans être forcément son ancêtre.

JE PRECISE BIEN UNE CHOSE : L'auteur m'a accordé l'autorisation et il a même dit que cela serait cool de voir cela. Sorry man , But I have priorities ya know.

J'ai des priorités et cette histoire (comme celle dans le monde d'Harry Potter) n'en est pas une. Je vous souhait simplement de la réussite à tous.

Maintenant cette histoire ne peut pas être pris comme cela puisque il vous faudra l'autorisation d'Alky Uchiha93 , même si je ne penses pas qu'il vous dira non.

En tout cas si vous êtes intéressé je peux faire un épisode spécial un peu one-shot sur ce que j'avais planifié de faire sur cette histoire ou je peux faire une fiche simple sur les capacités de tout les personnages que j'avais planifiées. J'ai un peu plus de facilité de lâcher cette histoire que celle d'Harry Potter vous savait (sauf le fait que je évitez des problèmes avec un écrivain énervée que certain ont pris son idée par mon intermédiaire). Le projet d'Eric était un peu mon bébé mais bref.

Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur et c'était Theshitisrealmen.

See ya !


End file.
